


So it ends (or does it begin?)

by Bunnies306



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies306/pseuds/Bunnies306
Summary: The Handler never comes to get him to join the commission, Five stays in the apocalypse until he finds out how to get home. He finds out how to get back eventually but he still only has 8 days to stop the apocalypse, but this time he has more knowledge then he had before and, as it turns out, stopping it will not be that hard.





	So it ends (or does it begin?)

Five drinks his wine, while in another world a woman comes and makes him a deal, in this world, she does not come.  
He is stuck here for longer than anyone would have imagined, waiting to find out how to get back to his family. At the age of 58 he is still trying to figure out the calculations to go home, he feels like he is getting closer to finally figuring it out so he just keeps trying.  
44 years earlier (Five is 14 now)…  
Five was bored, he has been in this cursed future for what he thinks is almost a year now, he’s not sure though, his food was starting to dwindle from the McDucks he had found a week or two ago and he would have to move on to find a new place, but it was starting to get boring and not knowing what to do so he just decided to spend some time with Dolores, “I never asked you Dolores, but what is your favorite color?” he asks,  
“My favorite color is blue!” he heard in his mind  
“Mine too!” he replied out loud to his friend.  
Maybe talking to a mannequin was too far, Five thought, but as Dolores answered his question he realized he did not really care as at least he had someone to talk to in this dreary world, he had found that apparently this McDucks had an underground safe room, it was full of supplies, it had hamburger buns, French fries (which, though old, were okay, he did not know how long it would be before he got sick though, he thought they should be bad by now, but he needed food and he has not gotten sick yet so it’s probably better than nothing), there had also been some hash browns, which after he made a fire outside to heat them up were pretty good.  
There were also bottles upon bottles of water, he did not think he would run out of it anytime soon, but he would still use as little as he could without getting dehydrated to make it last as long as it could.  
The bunks were really nice, compared to sleeping on rocks or planks of wood Five thought they were amazing but he knew he would still have to leave soon as, though there was food here and some of it seemed okay to eat, a lot of it was obviously bad (cockroaches had apparently gotten to most of the French fries so almost all of them were definitely not good to eat, he however did find out that roasted cockroaches were not that bad).  
Dolores was still in the wagon he had found back around when he had first found her, he had found a bicycle a few months after he left the McDucks too so he connected it to the wagon and continued on to find what he could.  
Five was scared to read Vanya’s book, he was scared and worried of what he would find out from it, only over a year after arriving here and finding it does he finally build up the courage to actually read it.  
He was right to be worried, when he found out that Ben had died he had cried into a couch he had found recently, he had already realized that he probably had died before the end of the world but learning that he died because of a mission that their father sent him and the others on made him hate their father even more then he already did.  
Five was glad that his siblings were together in the end, he only wished he could have at least been there with them. He finds out what was wrong with his calculations about 50 years after reading the book, Five is 64 when he gets back to his family.  
Five still gets changed into his 13 year old body, however he still only have 8 days to stop the apocalypse.

Now he realizes that he should show more care for his siblings, no matter how fucked up they all are, because that’s how their family was, and that was okay, because at least now they would have a chance.  
He starts off with spending more time with Vanya, and without realizing it, stops the apocalypse from happening in the first place.  
After he came out of the time portal he found himself face to face with all of his siblings (the living ones at least, he does not know that Ben is really there in the background with Klaus).  
He decides that he is going to spend as much time with not only Vanya but also Klaus, as they seem to be in the most trouble, the others have their own lives but Klaus and Vanya are alone.  
He needs to help Vanya find that she is worth so much more then she thinks and that dad was wrong, she is special, even if he does not have powers. And he finds a way to talk Klaus into getting sober, though they doubt him a little he gives Klaus and the others tips for their powers too, things that he has figured out that probably are actually parts of what they can do.  
He tells Klaus about his theory that if he was sober then he could probably do things like touch the ghosts if he wanted to, and, unknowingly, sets Ben out on finding out if Klaus can actually do it.  
Ben finally convinces Klaus to stop using drugs, after he and Ben leaves Five he ends up deciding that he might as well try it. Even if there is a chance that Ben could finally make contact with the living world he knew he must at least try, he feels like he has to, for his brother.  
Vanya is harder to convince, Five however has made plans, after hours of searching in the apocalypse he finally had found Vanya’s body. But her clothes were unnaturally white and she was where the theater had been when he was still at home, she also looked strange, like something had happened to her physically, he could still feel power pulsing from her body showing that either someone used a huge amount of power on her or she used it herself. Five had realized that Vanya had powers, he just had to help her figure it out. They all went to sleep the night after Five came back and not everyone had a restful night.

Five wakes up back in the apocalypse and gasps out “N-no, I can’t be back here, I have to go back! I can’t stay here! I just want to go home!” his voice rising to a scream as he stares up at the ashes falling and realizes that maybe going back home was just a dream and that maybe he is going to never find a way back.  
Five was moaning in his sleep, muttering about the apocalypse. Suddenly he screams as he jerks awake, crying no matter how much he tries to stop himself, not wanting to show weakness when he was supposed to be the strongest of all of them.

Klaus wakes up to a scream, he recognizes the scream as Fives, and he would never forget it. Klaus wonders whether he should go down to Fives room and while he’s thinking Ben comes running in saying “Klaus! You have to get to Fives room NOW!”  
“Okay okay!” Klaus says crawling out of bed sleepily, even more concerned about his “little” brother then before and finally getting into the hallway between all of their rooms seeing that Vanya was at her door rubbing her eyes and looking worried. “What happened?” Vanya asked, Klaus just replied “I don’t know but it does not seem like the others heard it, I guess they are just too heavy of sleepers and somehow stayed asleep”, “Well” Vanya says “We don’t have the time to go wake the others up, we should get to him straight away to make sure nothing bad happened.”, “Yea” Klaus agreed, they walked up to Fives room and slowly cracked the door open a little, seeing their “little” brother sobbing against his pillow made Klaus open the door enough to walk in, Vanya just stood outside the door a little shocked that Five was so upset as even when they were younger he always tried to not show any weakness.  
Klaus went up to Fives bed but before he could do anything Five looked up at him for a moment and muttered, while still crying a little, “Fuck off”, “No” Klaus said, “We’re not leaving you until you tell us what’s wrong”, “Well I guess you are going to wait a while, I’m not telling you anything, you’re not ready for the knowledge I have” Five replied, “You cannot use that excuse Five, I’m going to keep asking you until you tell me and you know that.” Klaus said, concerned, putting a hand on Fives shoulder, Five pushes his hand away, “I guess you’ll find out eventually.” Five had still not noticed that Vanya was at the door. After a few moments Klaus asked “Well? Spit it out”, “When I went to the future there was nothing there” Five said quietly, “What?” Klaus said, “What do you mean nothing?” he asked, “I mean nothing. Buildings were in ruins and there was nobody left alive.” Five told him, “How old are you?” Klaus asked, curious to know why he sounded so old but did not look like it, he just wanted to make sure he was not crazy in thinking that Five was older then he looked, especially sense he did not talk this way when he was younger.  
“I’m 64.” Five said, Klaus was gaping at him, “What happened to make you so old!” he said, “I guess that’s better than still calling me little” Five says mutters to himself, “What did you say?” Klaus asks “Nothing!” Five says, not wanting to deal with this.  
Vanya sobs. Five looks up from his pillow with wide eyes, looking at her surprised. Vanya stares at him, letting out another sob, “How did you live like that?” she asks quietly, bewildered at how long he lived alone and that the whole world had apparently ended.  
“I did not live, I survived, and the only thing that really kept me going was the thought of finally making it back to you guys” Five admitted just as quietly, sitting on the side of his bed at this point. Vanya walks up to his bed, and hugs him, “Why did you not tell me?” she asks, her voice shaking, because Five was her favorite brother, even when he was gone, and she had thought that he would tell her everything like they used to when they were younger.  
“I did not think you would believe me.” Five answered, Klaus thought that behind the sadness Five looked a little guilty, after Vanya hugged him and stepped away Five had sat with his arms around his legs on his bed looking at the wall, tears still glistening in his eyes, still trying to keep them at bay as Vanya asks “Why would I not believe you?”, “Would you have really believed me if I were to tell you that in reality I am a 64 year old man that lived in the apocalypse for 51 years and found all of your dead bodies and that the world actually ends in 8 days from yesterday?” Five says sadly as Klaus looked at the clock, realizing that it was 4:30 in the morning, Klaus looked up at that staring at Five in shock.  
Then he feels it, the floor is slightly shaking, Five and Vanya don’t notice, still talking, “Uh guys?” Klaus attempts to interrupt them, and Five hears him and looks towards him, and seems to think what Klaus is on about, just noticing the ground’s shaking himself, “Vanya? Did you take your pills yesterday?” Five asked her calmly, “I don’t think so? Maybe I did, Why?” Vanya asks, “Well, something I should have told you earlier, which is probably even more unbelievable then the apocalypse” Five pauses, the floor is still shaking, “You have powers” he blurted out. Vanya shakes her head confused as to where this came from “W-what?” she asks, “Vanya!” Five says a bit louder than before so that he gets her attention, “Look at the floor” Vanya looks at the floor and sees it shaking and gets a scared look in her eye “What’s happening?” she asks, nervous, “This is proof you have powers Vanya, you are not normal.” Five answers.  
Klaus looks at Five in shock, “Vanya? Did you know about this?” he asks, “N-no! of course I did not, Five are you okay?” she asks, worried that he’d gone crazy from his time in the apocalypse, Five sighs, “Yes, I told you that you would not believe me.” Vanya stares at him, “You’re not lying?” she asks, “Of course not!” Five tells her, indignant that she would even ask that.  
“O-okay, it’s not like there is anyone else around here that has the power to shake the floor, there’s not really any other way this would happen, this is also not the right area for an earthquake, or at least I have never heard of any happening here.” She says trying to convince herself that it was possible, Five looks at her with a tiny amount of hope in his eyes and says “Well, to start off, you need to gain control of them, I will train you” Vanya looks at him, “Okay, it’s probably better to start sooner rather than later.” Vanya says, wondering if she should just attempt it, she was still a little doubtful that she had powers, but what could go wrong? If she could actually do something then that would prove she had powers and why would Five lie to her? Vanya and Five are about to actually get up to go to the training room when Klaus blurts out “Um, guys? Hate to break it to you but you do know that it is like, 5:30 in the morning right?” Vanya and Fives eyes widen, as they realize just how tired they actually are, “Well okay then.” Five says, walking back to his bed “I guess we can start later Vanya”, “Okay Five.” Vanya says, going back to her room before Five stops her “Wait! Maybe I can get the others to help too! That would probably make it easier!”, “Okay” Vanya answers, going back to her room and going to bed.  
Klaus is still just standing there, he had moved to the doorway but was still a little confused as to what had actually happened here. Ben was next to him also wondering what the hell had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i want to keep this at a one-shot or if i want to do more for it, if i have any inspiration i may write more, but it may just stay a one-shot. Also Five does not actually know that Vanya's the cause of the apocalypse.


End file.
